Fangirlism
by Lovely Ooishi
Summary: In which Ooishi Shuuichirou, somewhat annoyed at his declining fanbase, attempts to think of ways to clear the fangirls off the courts. Obviously he doesn't manage to.


"Kyaaaa! Kawamura-kun's Hadoukyuu!"

Ooishi turned his head to face where all the commotion seemed to be happening.

"_Yossha_! BURNING!" Taka-san cried, hitting his infamous two-handed Hadoukyuu, knocking the racquet right out of Fuji's hand.

The fangirls who were on Kawamura's side cheered loudly, whereas those on Fuji's started screaming encouraging comments.

"Don't give up, Fuji-kun!"

"Use your Disappearing Serve!"

And etcetera. Ooishi sighed. After the Nationals, the number of girls who had come to visit the tennis club had increased steadily. They were distracting the members of the club _and_ distrupting practices.

Ooishi couldn't find a way to make them go away. Everytime he called on Tezuka to clear them off, they always came back the next day, with _more friends_.

"Fsshuuu…"

Kaidou, a towel hung around his neck, hissed menacingly at a group of girls who were trying to give him a _bentou_. This didn't seem to work; they were dedicated Kaidou fans, and continued following him.

Kaidou seemed to be embarrassed and irritated by this sort of treatment. After letting out one last hiss, he ran into the clubroom and slammed the door.

Even Inui was getting fans. He had constantly muttered that several of his notebooks full of his _own_ data had gone missing.

"Hoi hoi! Kikumaru Beeeeeeeeeeeam!"

Ooishi's doubles partner didn't seem to be helping their problem. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention: all the practice matches he had played over these few weeks were getting distinctly flashier.

Momoshiro, too, seemed to like the amount of food he was being given by his loyal fanatics. Every day after practice, Momo had to struggle home with an armload of various kinds of bread, juice and other snacks. Not like he complained much about it, though.

Echizen, their first-year regular, was one of their more popular players. His female seniors usually busied themselves with carrying things for him, offering for help with his homework or bombarding him with things from their latest Home Economics class.

Their captain had his own share of fans, just they weren't as outright as some of the others. Tezuka, being one with a heavy 'intimidating aura' around him, was rarely mobbed by his fangirls. Most of them stalked him, ducking behind walls whenever he turned.

Well, this was all very good.

Though Ooishi himself was pretty disappointed at the lack of fans he had – without any of the more elaborate moves and him staying behind the scenes most of the time, his fanbase had decreased. Though it _was _true that he was Student Council President and his class representative, he got admiration from the girls in his class rather than fangirlism. After some girls had seen what Tezuka and the like could do, most of them quickly switched fanbases.

As the huge crowd of females once again destroyed all attempts at a normal practice session, Ooishi sighed. He definitely couldn't walk up to them and tell the whole lot to leave.

"Excuse me,"

A girl was speaking to him, looking pointedly at her feet, a notebook clasped in her hands. From the looks of her, probably another raging Fuji fangirl.

"Yes?" Ooishi replied, trying to hold in the urge to say something like 'please get yourself off the court with all your friends because you are totally killing my team's practice time'.

"I was just wondering… Ehh…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

The girl ran past Ooishi, dropping her notebook in the midst of it. She screeched to a halt, then turned to look back at the item lying on the ground. She seemed to be deciding whether to go back and pick it up or not.

There were a few seconds of silence.

In the end, the female decided to make a hurried exit.

Ooishi, now extremely confused, picked up the notebook and called after the girl. No response.

When the notebook had fallen, it opened to a page – the binding of the notebook had been broken there; it had obviously been opened and closed to that certain page many times.

The vice-captain scanned the page casually, hoping to find a name or something that would lead to the owner of the book.

No names, except for one that he knew only _too_ well.

_Ooishi Shuuichirou-sama, signature:_

He stared at the book for a moment, or many.

Then he retrieved a pen from his pocket and scrawled his signature in the empty space that followed his name.

_Well, I guess having fangirls _is_ nice._


End file.
